My Frozen Heart
by WildSunset
Summary: Fionna, the ice princess, has grown bitter and cold and she longs for nothing, but her death. Untill one day, she recives a message from the most unlikely of Kingdoms. The Candy Kingdom. At first she laughs. But when she is forced to be paired up with four guys, she starts to regan her old self, feel unfrozen. And with those moments, she discovers...her heart is thawing.
1. Greetings From The Candy Kingdom

Preveiw

_I am alone._

_All around me is ice. So much ice. And the voices, they never go away. How long has is been since I took that crown from that old lady? How long? . . ._

_Somebody…anybody…please help me. Please hush the voices_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A soft light glowed through my eyelids and I instantly awoke, my eyes being sensitive. I actually thought I would wake up in my old room again, with my mom waking me up for breakfeast or errands. But, as everymorning, I was dissapointed. Nothing woke me, but the gliding of the wind and the soft noises of the penguins.

"My Lady, you are akwake?", said a deep, rough voice.

I turned my head to see my big white friend. "Lincoln, you're up early. As usual." I flipped my fur blanket off of me and kneeled to storke his soft head. Although, he was pretty big, being a polar bear and whatnot.

"Is there anything you would like my Lady?" I nodded my head. "No, the same reply for the question you ask every morning." A small bear smile touched his lips.

"So, is their anything new besides the heart-stopping affairs between my penguins?", I asked sarcastically. Lincoln chuckled, he deep voice tugging a growl of amusment. His almost white eyes glinted. "Well, as you were sleeping, my Lady, a messenger from the Candy Kingdom bares that Prince Gumball wishes you, as well as other royals, to meet for a meeting."

I stop stroking his head and stand up, walking to the gaping doorway to the outside, covering my skin with chills. Although I've beeen here for Glob knows how long, I've never really grown acustomed to the snow and freezing winds.

"The meeting is today in about four hours my Lady."

I smiled. "How interesting. Such weaklings wish to meet with me. What is their perpose?" I glance at Lincoln. He stands and walkes over to my side, his claws scratching the ice floors. "The messenger did not tell. Maybe they wish to friend you."

I almost bursted out laughing.

How incredibly absurd.


	2. The Deal

_Sorry everyone! I know you might not raed this cause it took a FREAKING LONG ASS TIME for me to write this, but I was grounded and I'm kinda sneaking on this and writing this, but I know you wanted this story to continue so here it is. Sorry it sucks donkey ass!Also, sorry for all the errors, I'm kinda writing this really fast. Hope you'll enjoy!_

It's been a very long ime since I've really looked around. Ofcorse I'd fly around under specific circumstances, but I've never really observed places. It was hard for me to leave for frozen winds and snow, but Lincoln wouldn't allow me to _not_ go.

In fact, he almost growled at me. That's very surprising considering I'm his mistress, or as he prefers, his 'Lady'. It was bound to happen I suppose. Perhaps he's too worried about me.

Without our footsteps crunching the white snow or the snip in the icy winds, I feel out of place. It feels stuffy and warm; something I'm not fimilar with. The voices in my head tell me to turn around and abondon this grassland. But surely, Lincoln would stop me. Sometimes he's more of a father than a knight. "How much farther is this Kingdom, Lincoln? It is most unsettling for me to be in such warm weather." I complained, fanning myself.

"Not much, my Lady." He replied. I decided to be more appreciative with my surroundings.

There were lots of different flowers that I might have seen before I found this crown. They were lovely, bright and colorful. But I have no use for them. Once in a while I would find snowberries and I used to mash them up; decorate my rooms with their dark paint.

These flower looked soft and a too sweet fragrance met my nose making my head ache. An excessive amount of trees were everywhere, while my land was barren. Pools of water were constantly being found as well as large and small rocks. A varity of animals scattered about, some of which I've never seen before. "This place is dreadful," I mumbled.

"Do not be so quick to judge." Lincoln ordered. "Says the one who growls at another polar bear who barely looked at me!" I huffed. Lincoln jerked his head towards me, "He was up to something and I know it!" Lincoln snapped. He relized the volume of his voice, coughed, and said, "My Lady."

I rolled my eyes and glanced around again. Trees that were a soft pink began opening up to a clearing. And there in front of me was the Candy Kingdom.

Multipule sugery scents filled the air as well as a few colored bubbles now and then. Two large contraptions were sitting on oppisite sides of the kingdom with large dome heads filled with massive colorful balls.

Even from our distance, we could hear laughter and shouts of joy that were erupting from the Kingdom. I grimiced as we neared the gate made of something with a brown tone and fragments of something like salt that twisted. Two banana 'guards' halted us.

"Speak your business with the Candy Kingdom." They demanded.

"We were invited to the Meeting of Royals." Lincoln answered for me.

The gaurds looked at eachother and gave a nod. The gate opened and inside revealed a village of, I am geussing, candy people and houses.

Eyes of all sorts of colors, hues, and candy looked apon me. I felt out of place and immediatly starting to feel uncomfortable. The voices in my head scolded me, while some whispered sweet things to make me feel better.

"My apologes…" I whispered to them. I was the princess of ice after all. I could freeze this entire planet if I wanted to without breaking a sweat. I could freeze this entire universe! But then again, those thoughts are what make me hate myself even more.

My thoughts, unfortunetly not the voices, were stopped as I heard the sound of a door opening. Inside was soft chatter from the voices of other royals. When I took those first steps into the central room, voices turned into whispers. It was like I was the most enthralling creature there.

Maybe it was because of how I was dressed. I wore the same thing I usually wore: My bandage high top with bandage shorts, fitting my figure. But since I was still unfamiliar with the cold, I wore a polar bear hat with its razor-sharp teeth hooking over my forehead. The arms were oddly long and brushed to my thighs, wrapping snug around my neck. My hair, long turned white from my powers, reached the floor.

I stood still, waiting for assistance, as the voices told me. But my patience was short and soon ran dry after everyone in the room just stood there like idiots.

"Am I going to be offered a seat or am I standing for this, as you call it, 'meeting'?" I asked with a bitter tone of voice.

I saw a young fellow, react instatly. He quickly walked over to me and offered a chair make from something hard, but absolutly consisting of candy. I accepted the gesture and sat msylef down. However, I noticed that there wouldn't be any room for Lincoln.

"You may inform your guests to shift over for _my _guest." I ordered. The prince, as I infered from the size of his crown, bowed. "Ofcorse!" He replied.

He made a waving motion and all the other royals move down, enough for Lincoln to rest his paws and lay his head on my lap. I stroked his soft, white ears and felt his heart beating in a memorising rhythm. A tense stillness rested itself apon the people, the only interuption from it being completely motionless was my petting.

"Well, Prince…"

"Gumball! Prince Gumball."

"Prince Gumball, I did not travel so far to sit here. I assume you needed to talk business?"

The charming prince was quite attractive, which almost distracted me from listening to his voice, which, by the way, harmonized him so perfectly. "Princess of the Ice Kingdom, we, the royals, ask for your help."

Are you serious?

I stop stroking Lincoln and rest my hands on his head. "Help?" I scoffed. "What on earth could possibly happen for you to aquire _my_ help, _Prince of the Candy Kingdom_?" My inner self was shocked from the venom dripping from my voice.

"I understand the past mistakes my ancesstors had made wounded you, but this is something far important than an old grudge." Prince Gumball said sternly. How _dare_ he take that tone of voice!

"Oh?" I replied in a 'oh really' voice. "Which is so greatly important that _I_, one of the most dispised people in your kingdom, was needed espcially?". Prince Gumball looked around to his fellow people. He gave them a look and I saw that most of them grimiced. Wonderfull, it's so nice to be appreciated around here.

Finally, Prince Gumball truned his gaze towards me. "Princess of Ice, I, Prince Gumball, am requesting the services of your powers along in my journey, with other fellow campains, to retrieve the sword of one of our fallen heros, Fionna." A sudden pain stabbed at my chest and I gasped. Prince Gumball's face confused. "Are you alright?" I nodded whiling clutching my chest. That name…_Fionna_…Where do I know it from?

"Fionna, you say. Why is she a hero?" I asked. "Well, Fionna was a human, the last one in fact. She was only 15 when she sacrificed her to save my entire kingdom. She was a true hero; brave, clever, smart, a good heart. Or so I've heard. She was also one of my companian's friends. He's a vampire, Marshall Lee. He is one of my friends accompaning me on my trip." I took in a deep breath. Pull yourself together, I told myself.

"So then," Prince Gumball said. "Will you join me?" I scoffed at his praposel and twisted my head away. "Why on earth will I join you? It is none of my business and I have no reason to join, whatsoever."

"Yes, I did expect this." Prince Gumball gave a look to one of his servents and she rushed away, returning with a red box with gold lineings. Prince Gumball shoved the box towards me. When I gave him a suspicious look, he gestured for me to open it. And so I did. And in it revealed my most precious posession: A blue shapphire ring with an ivory band.

I was speechless. "My…ring." I said softly. I jerked towards Prince Gumball. "What are you doing with this!" I yelled. "Please, lower your voice, Princess." Prince Gumball folded his hands together. "I believe this is the only thing you could remember before you became the Ice Princess, no? The one which you sold to my ansestor before you relized it was the only thing you had when you 'awoke', besides your crown?" I nodded, staring at my beloved item I treasured so much without even knowing why.

"Well," Prince Gumball cleared his throat. "It does _still_ belong to our family, as you might be fourious about, so, I am willing to return this ring to you as a payment for assisting on my trip. Will you accept?" The fact that he didn't offer it to me first made my head spin with rage. But I suppose it did not matter now.

"First," I started. "who is accompaning, what will I be needed of, and why?" Prince Gumball acctually smiled. But it was the kind of smile you knew wasn't a nice one, even if it appeared all suger-and-spice-and-everything-nice. "My two friends, Finn the hero and Marshall Lee the Vampire King. You will be needed of your powers my dear-"

"I am _not_ you 'dear'." I interrupted.

"My apologies. As I was saying, you will be needed of your powers. You are very strong and the trip will be dangerous, indeed. You can bring your friend if you'd like. His company will be appreciated."

I glanced at Lincoln. His eyes, blue as the icy sea and as bright as the white ice, were sharp. And they praised me to agree with the charmng Prince. The voices in my head, however, were aruging and yelling in brusts of refusel. I probably should have said no. Just have stood up and left, even though I knew I would be leaving my sacred treasure behind. But there was a tug at my heart. And it was pushing me towards this.

"You have yourself a deal, Prince Gumball."


End file.
